Compact discs are plastic discs on which data may be recorded by a stamping process or a laser process in which binary information is stored by selectively burning small areas along circumferential tracks on the disc. Conventional compact discs are about 12 cm in diameter, although various sizes of discs are becoming more common.
Irrespective of size, blank media discs, including CD, CD-R, and video discs, all undergo a similar recording process. Such processes typically involve a CD transporter having multiple bins for holding a quantity of stacked CDs. A positioner is used to place a CD to a desired position or location where the CD may be burned, labeled, and otherwise manipulated.
A variety of CD transport devices are known within the art as seen in reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,734,629 and 5,919,918, assigned to Rimage Corporation, and which are incorporated herein by reference. The Rimage Corporation reference teaches a pick device in the form of a gripper having three expandable and contractable fingers for insertion into the center of a hole of the CD. The fingers expand and grasp the CD by its center hole for movement. The movement of the gripper fingers by controlled by a solenoid and computer processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,216, assigned to Cedar Technologies, Inc., and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a CD transport mechanism which uses a picking device to move individual discs between the various bins and stations. The Cedar Technologies reference uses a rotating plate to engage three fingers inserted into the hub of a CD. The fingers, in response to movement of a circular pivot plate, provide a selective engagement and release of the CD. The operation of the pick design requires a number of inter-connected moving parts which adds to the complexity and cost of the pick.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,692 to Costas, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus and method for picking up a single compact disc from a stack of compact discs. The pick device uses three vertical opposing members that may be independently moved to form a tapered triangular section. Upon engagement of all three arms with the hub ring of the CD, the uppermost CD may be moved by the withdrawal of the arms from the stack of CDs. The Costas reference teaches that the center arms are preferably formed of stainless steel and provides means of moving each of the three arms in an independent manner. Such an arrangement adds to the mechanical complexity and cost of the pick apparatus.
While the above references represent advancements within the field of CD picks and automated systems for the manufacturing and recording of data on a CD, there remains room for variation and improvement in the art. In particular, there remains a need for a reliable CD pick which utilizes a minimum number of moving parts, may be constructed of low cost materials, and affords a high degree of reliability and maintenance-free operation.